Believe
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Mingyu kesal dengan perbuatan Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya cuek saja. pada akhirnya, Mingyu memutuskannya. Meanie/Minwon Seventeen ff Romance, dengan Hurt/Comfort dan taburan fluff. Sho-Ai
_**Believe**_

 **Mingyu/Wonwoo**

 **Seventeen ff**

 **Coffey Milk**

 **AU, Sho-Ai, Typos,**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Drama**

 **Mereka bukan punya saya.**

 **Tapi cerita punya saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

'

"Hyung maumu itu sebetulnya apa?" tanya Mingyu, berusaha menahan amarahnya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang membaca bukunya dengan acuh di depannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mingyu memijit kepalanya. Diliriknya kekasihnya yang tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Hyung." Panggil Mingyu.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, hanya membaca deret demi deret kata yang ada dalam novel ditangannya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Mingyu yang kini mulai habis batas kesabarannya.

"Hyung! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu! Aku lelah! Kau tidak suka aku mendekati orang lain tapi jika aku mendekatimu kau malah menjauh! Lalu marah padaku dan malah mendekati orang lain! Sebetulnya maumu apa?!" semprot Mingyu.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

Mingyu mengusak rambutnya kesal. Pemuda itu benar-benar sama sekali tidak merespon, hanya membalik kertas dan kembali membaca.

Mingyu menggeram, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi.

Pemuda itu tetap diam saja, melirik Mingyu yang keluar dari perpustakaan, lalu kembali membaca novelnya.

.

.

.

" _Mingyu, kau tidak mendua di belakangku, kan?"_

 _Mingyu melongo sambil menghentikan permainan game dilaptopnya. Menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan bingung._

" _Aku mendua? Sejak kapan?" tanya Mingyu._

" _Aku melihatmu dengan Minghao, tadi."_

" _Oh, itu. Kan dia temanku, hyung." Balas Mingyu._

" _Tapi aku tidak suka melihat kalian bersama."_

" _Hmmm…" Mingyu kembali melanjutkan game-nya yang tertunda._

" _Mingyu, aku serius."_

" _Tenang saja, hyung. Aku masih padamu kok."_

 _Lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu pergi. Mingyu menghela napas melihat hal itu. Ini sudah sekian kali ia mendapat pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sama._

" _ **Mingyu, kau tidak mendua kan?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak suka melihat kalian bersama."**_

 _Ia akan mengatakannya setelah melihat Mingyu dekat dengan seseorang. Siapapun itu. Padahal kekasihnya itu tau mereka hanya temannya—teman mereka berdua, sebenarnya—tapi, pemuda itu terus menerus saja berprasangka buruk padanya._

 _Mingyu lalu mematikan laptopnya. Keluar dari kamar mereka di asrama dan melangkahkan kakinya mencari keberadaan kekasihnya yang pergi tadi._

" _Wonwoo-hyung!" panggilnya saat melihat Wonwoo di cafetaria dengan satu cup pudding ditangannya._

 _Pemuda berambut hitam itu, kekasihnya, Wonwoo, menoleh. Mingyu menghampirinya dengan cepat._

" _Apa masih ada persediaan pudding?" tanya Mingyu, tertarik dengan pudding ditangan Wonwoo._

" _Lihat saja sendiri."_

 _Mingyu manyun, "Baiklah, hyung tunggu aku." Ucapnya lalu berlari kecil menuju ahjumma penjaga cafetaria._

" _Ahjumma! Apa puddingnya masih ada?" tanya Mingyu._

" _Sudah habis, Mingyu. Yang terakhir sudah di beli Wonwoo tadi." jawab ahjumma itu._

 _Mingyu balik lagi menuju Wonwoo tadi berada, tapi Wonwoo tidak ada. Mingyu menoleh kanan-kiri untuk mencarinya dan mendapati Wonwoo duduk di pojok cafetaria sambil memakan puddingnya._

" _Hyung, harusnya kau bilang saja kalau puddingnya sudah habis." Keluh Mingyu dan duduk disampingnya._

 _Wonwoo terkekeh._

" _Aku minta ya, hyung." Ucap Mingyu, merebut cup pudding dan sendok dari tangan Wonwoo._

" _Enak saja!" protes Wonwoo tidak terima, ia mau merebut puddingnya, tapi Mingyu dengan cepat berdiri dan memotong besar bagian pudding dan melahapnya._

" _Y-yah!" Wonwoo tidak terima saat mendapati puddingnya tinggal setengah, ia menginjak kaki Mingyu keras-keras, membuat empunya berteriak kesakitan._

 _Wonwoo lalu memakan lagi puddingnya._

" _Indirect kiss." Celetuk Mingyu puas._

 _Wonwoo mengerjap mendengarnya, ia lalu melirik pada sendok pudding yang kini ada di mulutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah._

 _Mingyu terkekeh, begitu Wonwoo melepas sendok dari mulutnya, dengan cepat Mingyu menabrakkan bibir mereka, mengecupnya dua kali dan menjilat belah bibir itu._

" _Manis, eheheh."_

 _Plak._

 _Wonwoo memukul Mingyu tepat di kening. Wajahnya kembali memerah._

 _Mingyu terkekeh. Wonwoo manyun._

 _Lalu beberapa anak asrama datang ke cafetaria, menyapa Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang menyapa mereka balik._

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang._

" _Ngobrol." Jawab Wonwoo cepat._

 _Pemuda berambut panjang itu, Jeonghan, matanya mendapati cup pudding ditangan Wonwoo._

" _Apakah puddingnya masih ada?" tanya Jeonghan._

" _Puddingnya sudah habis." Jawab Mingyu._

" _Yah."_

" _Jeonghan! Kau jadi mau beli skotel tidak?!"_

 _Jeonghan menoleh, "Jadi!" lalu ia beralih pada dua sejoli itu dan pamit pergi._

 _Anak-anak asrama itu tampak ribut memilih makanan. Mingyu diam saja sambil melirik kekasihnya yang kini menghabiskan puddingnya._

" _Minta lagi hyung." Pinta Mingyu, lalu Wonwoo dengan cepat menyodokkan sesendok pudding ke mulut Mingyu._

" _Aw!" Mingyu mengaduh, sendok itu membentur giginya._

 _Wonwoo tidak peduli, lalu menyendokkan pudding terakhir kemulutnya sendiri. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo heran, pemuda itu kini bangkit untuk membuang cup pudding, tapi setelah membuang benda itu, ia malah pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang melongo._

" _Lha? Mana Wonwoo tadi?" tanya anak-anak asrama tadi pada Mingyu yang masih duduk ditempat, lalu mereka duduk di sekitar Mingyu._

" _Barusan pergi." Jawab Mingyu._

" _Cepat sekali…"_

 _Mingyu mengangguk. Lalu memikirkan sifat aneh Wonwoo tadi yang diulang tidak sekali, Wonwoo selalu pergi begitu orang lain datang saat mereka berdua. Padahal semua orang asrama tau mereka sepasang kekasih._

" _Maaf, aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Mingyu._

 _Yang lain mengangguk, Mingyu lalu keluar dari cafetaria. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menangkap sesuatu di depan sana._

 _Itu Wonwoo, bersama pemuda Cina yang di ketahui Mingyu pernah punya perasaan pada Wonwoo. Mingyu diam, mengepalkan tangannya. Mereka tampak akrab._

 _Mingyu lalu masuk ke toilet._

 _Setelah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya di toilet, ia pergi ke kamarnya dan Wonwoo. Ia mendapati Wonwoo berbaring di kasurnya dengan memegang ponsel sambil tertawa-tawa kecil._

" _Hyung." Mingyu mendekat._

 _Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding, mengacuhkan Mingyu. Mingyu merebahkan diri di sebelah Wonwoo._

" _Hyung." Panggil Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, "Tidur di kasurmu, jangan disini." Ucapnya._

 _Mingyu berpura-pura tidak mendengar, dia lalu tertidur disana. Sedang Wonwoo diam-diam bangkit dan berpindah ke kasur Mingyu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo diam menatap kamar asrama yang kosong begitu ia masuk. Matanya mencari-cari dimana sosok Mingyu, tapi pemuda tinggi itu sepertinya sama sekali belum masuk ke kamar asrama mereka.

Wonwoo duduk di kursi belajarnya, mengeluarkan bukunya dan menulis. Menit berlalu, terdengar suara pintu di buka. Mingyu masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Hai hyung." Sapa Mingyu sambil melepaskan baju basketnya.

Wonwoo hanya melirik tanpa menjawab. Mingyu mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

Ding!

Ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi, ia lalu membukanya dan mendapat sebuah pesan dari username 'Jun'. Setelah membacanya, ia bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Wonwoo.

Pintu tertutup, Mingyu menghela napas. Ia memijat pelipisnya memikirkan sikap aneh kekasihnya selama setahun ini. Mingyu bisa merasakan kesabarannya sudah mulai mencapai maksimal dan bisa jebol dalam waktu dekat.

"Menurutmu aku harus apa, hyung?" tanya Mingyu yang sedang bertamu ke kamar ketua asrama.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan bulu mata badai itu memberikannya segelas kopi lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Wonwoo lagi?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia rasanya ingin menangis.

Sang ketua asrama itu mengetuk-ngetuk gelas kopinya, "Nggak tau." Jawabnya.

Mingyu mendecih, bertanya pada makhluk di depannya tidak ada gunanya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak mendua kan?" tanya pemuda itu, menyelidik.

"Tidak, Seungcheol-hyung." Mingyu menekankan perkataannya, "dia selalu tidak suka melihatku berdua dengan orang lain. Aku rasa kalau dia tau aku sedang berdua denganmu padahal kita tidak melakukan apapun, dia pasti marah nantinya."

"Bagus bukan? Dia cemburu, cemburu berarti sayang padamu?" jawab Seungcheol.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Kalau sekali-dua kali-tiga kali, tidak apa hyung, tapi ini lebih dari sepuluh kali! aku lelah menghadapinya."

"Padahal dia juga sering berdua dengan Jun, Seokmin, Mark, Jungkook, Taehyung, blablabla siapalah itu." keluh Mingyu.

"Lalu dia diam-diam menjauh lalu ngambek. Aku tidak mengerti." Lanjut Mingyu lagi.

Seungcheol prihatin, "Kenapa tidak bicara baik-baik padanya?"

"Dia mengacuhkanku." Jawab Mingyu, "hyung tau jika dia sedang sibuk, tidak bisa terganggu dengan apapun."

Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk, lalu keduanya terdiam sambil menghabiskan kopi masing-masing.

"Aku punya rencana." Ucap Seungcheol kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu tertarik.

.

.

.

Mingyu diam melihat Wonwoo dan Jun saling melemparkan candaan ketika jam kosong di kelas. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, tapi dia sendiri sedang perang dingin dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu mendesah, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Jun-hyung, bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini ke meja guru Yoon." Pinta Minghao.

Jun mengangguk dan segera membatu Minghao membawa setengah buku di atas meja, lalu keduanya pergi dari kelas yang sekarang ramai.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang diam dikursinya, membiarkan lemparan bola kertas nyasar dari dua siswa yang sedang perang bola kertas di kelas itu.

"Hyung." Panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo meliriknya. Mingyu menggeser meja dan kursinya untuk mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo. Kekasihnya itu dengan cepat mengeser tubuhnya agar Mingyu tidak menempel padanya.

"Hyung. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Mingyu, tangannya menahan gerakan menjauh tubuh Wonwoo dan mengukungnya dalam pelukan.

Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan diri, "Lepaskan aku."

Mingyu diam, diperhatikannya Wonwoo yang sibuk meronta. Mingyu jahil, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan Wonwoo sukses jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras.

Satu kelas langsung hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian tawa keras memecah suasana, menertawakan Wonwoo yang kini bangkit dan menepis tangan Mingyu yang bermaksud membantu. Wonwoo lalu menatap Mingyu tidak suka dan keluar dari kelas. Mingyu lalu mengejarnya.

"Hyung! Maafkan aku!" seru Mingyu sambil mengejar langkah lebar Wonwoo.

"…."

"Hyung, tunggu." Ucap Mingyu, lalu mencekal pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan membalik tubuh itu.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Mingyu menatapnya dengan raut menyesal.

"Hyung…."

Tangan Wonwoo melepas tangan Mingyu yang mencekal lengannya, tapi setelah itu Mingyu memeluknya. Wonwoo menatap sekitarnya dengan panik, ia mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

Mingyu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hyung."

"Tidak usah memelukku." Ucap Wonwoo, "jangan mendekat padaku." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu diam dengan menatap Wonwoo sendu, "Kenapa?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Mingyu menghela napas.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang hyung mau," Mingyu menarik napas, "kalau begitu kita putus saja."

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, dia menatap tidak percaya pada Mingyu yang kini menatap samping. Keduanya terdiam. Tubuh Wonwoo gemetar saat Mingyu kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap heran pada pemuda mungil yang kini berada di depan pintu dengan tas besar di punggungnya.

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon nyelonong masuk. Wonwoo menutup pintu sambil tetap menatap Jihoon dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tanya saja sama Mingyu." Jawab Jihoon sambil mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan mengambil buku pelajarannya.

"Kenapa?" ulang Wonwoo lagi.

Jihoon diam sejenak, "Dia minta tukar kamar."

Wonwoo mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak bertanya lagi dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tadi tertunda. Sekejap kemudian rasa makanannya terasa hambar dan nafsu makannya hilang. Ia menaruh makan malamnya yang tinggal setengah dan pergi keluar untuk mencari udara.

Wonwoo menghirup udara malam untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia menahan matanya untuk tidak berair. Ia hirup udara lagi lalu memukul-mukul dadanya. Ia membuka mulutnya, menghirup udara lewat mulut lalu menghembuskannya.

Perlahan rasa sesak di dadanya hilang, tapi ia masih tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya.

Wonwoo tahu ini salahnya karena terlalu egois.

Selalu ingin dimengerti tapi tak ingin mengerti orang lain, terutama kekasihnya, coret, mantan kekasihnya.

Pada akhirnya Mingyu lelah dan lebih memilih untuk berpisah. Bahkan sekarang ia menjauhi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak ingin menangis, tapi di jauhi oleh Mingyu adalah mimpi buruknya. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar, ia akan dengan senang hati untuk tidak egois dan bersikap lebih baik pada Mingyu, tapi andai tinggalah andai. Tidak ada kekuatan diluar akal sehat seperti memutar waktu kembali.

Wonwoo mendengus, melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa seperti jelly entah kemana.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak keduanya putus hubungan dan saling menjauhi. Bel istirahat tiba, murid yang memang mayoritas cowok itu bersorak bahagia, waktu menjajal perut sudah tiba.

Wonwoo berdiri, berjalan perlahan ke kantin. Perutnya lapar, hasil dari tidak makan beberapa kali juga menelatkan makannya. Begitu tiba di kantin, ia memesan satu paket makan siang dan memakannya dalam diam di pojok kantin.

Saat itu, matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda bermata sipit 10 : 10 dengan akrab, bahkan sampai saling menempel dan berbisik-bisik di telinga, lalu tertawa.

Mingyu tidak pernah seperti itu padanya.

Atau memang dia yang menjauh dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa mood makannya turun lagi, tapi perutnya masih meraung minta diisi. Dengan berat hati Wonwoo mulai menghabiskan makannya yang kini terasa hambar. Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ia makan. Ia tersiksa sekali.

Mingyu memberi efek yang sangat besar padanya.

Pemuda itu poros hatinya dan kebahagiaannya.

Tapi Wonwoo malah melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat kebahagiaannya membencinya.

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia menaruh sumpit diatas tempat makannya yang masih berisi seperempat. Ia menenggak air dalam tiga kali tenggak dan segera pergi keluar kantin.

Tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah dan jam kosong. Itu saat-saat menyenangkan bagi murid-murid kelas Wonwoo, tapi kini semua pasang mata anak kelasnya menatap kearahnya—lebih tepatnya kearahnya dan Mingyu.

"Ini waktu yang menyenangkan! Tapi kalian membuat ini menjadi suram karena aura kalian!" seru salah satu anak kelas yang lelah melihat sikap keduanya yang bermusuhan.

Ini karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo tadi ribut karena masalah berebut menjadi kiper. Pada akhirnya guru olahraga mereka jengah dan menukar Mingyu dengan salah satu dari tim lawan. Mingyu tetap tidak terima dan membatalkan niat menjadi kiper, dia memilih menjadi penyerang depan dan melakukan gol berkali-kali yang membuat Wonwoo mendidih. Keduanya ribut lagi.

Wonwoo bangkit, keluar dari kelas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan. Ia merebahkan dirinya disana dan jatuh tertidur berapa menit kemudian.

"Dengar, Mingyu! Kau harus memperbaiki masalahmu dengan dia!" ujar Minghao.

Mingyu berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan, dia mengambil pensil dan mulai mencorat-coret buku paket matematika dengan objek Son Goku.

"Minghao benar, kalian harus memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Kau tau, sepertinya Wonwoo semakin kurus saja." Celetuk Jun.

"Kalau kau peduli kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang padanya." Ucap Mingyu sambil melirik tajam.

Wajah Jun pias. Dia ingin sekali marah pada pemuda tinggi itu dan siap meledak jika saja Minghao tidak menahannya.

Jihoon yang melihat itu di pojok kelas, hanya diam.

"Pokoknya, besok kalian sudah harus baikan! Titik!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dan menyadari hari sudah sore. Ia bangkit dari kasur ruang kesehatan dan merutuk karena tidur terlalu lama. Ia lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Di tengah perjalanan dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat anggota basket yang di suruh keliling lapangan hari itu. Disana ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Mingyu tampak tertawa-tawa sambil berlari dan bercanda dengan Jeonghan, bahkan menempel dan bergandengan tangan.

Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk tidak cemburu, tapi rasa sesak di dada itu selalu saja datang. Ia lalu kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

Ia mendapati tasnya masih disana dan ia duduk sendirian di kelas yang tenang itu. Sinar matahari yang sudah berwarna oranye masuk menerangi kelas. Wonwoo tetap disana, tidak beranjak sama sekali. Ia tidak niat untuk kembali ke asrama bahkan saat langit sudah menggelap.

.

.

.

"Kamar sembilan! Lengkap?" teriak Seungcheol sambil mendobrak pintu ber-tag angka sembilan dan di jawab koaran 'lengkaaaaap' dengan malas.

Seungcheol mencentang kotak sembilan dalam kertas absensi malam hari ini. Ia lalu ke kamar-kamar berikutnya.

"Kamar sepuluh!"

"Lengkap bos!"

"Kamar sebelas!"

"Lengkap mas!"

"Kamar dua belas!"

"Leng to the kap!"

"Kamar dua belas B!"

"….."

Seunghceol membuka kamar 12-B dan melongok ke dalam, mengernyit karena tidak melihat siapapu di dalam.

"Ini mana penghuninya?"

"LENGKAP!" seru dua orang pemuda yang baru saja datang.

Seungcheol kaget, "Eh, sial." Lalu mengecek kamar sebelah.

"Kamar empat belas!"

"Yuhuuu~!" Seungcheol mengeryit saat mendapati suara ribut-ribut dikamar 14. Dia pun melongok kedalam, mendapati sosok Mingyu, pemuda mata 10:10, pemuda berwajah campuran, dan pemuda berwajah cerah tampak asyik bermain game dan bersorak.

Seungcheol memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut, "Tidur!"

Keempat orang itu terkejut, "Iya, ketua!" lalu lanjut main game lagi.

Seungcheol mengetuk kamar berikutnya, "Kamar lima belas?!"

Kepala pemuda berbibir kucing nongol saat pintu terbuka, "Dino lagi di lobby, menelepon orang tua."

"He? Kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mencentang daftar absensi lagi.

"Ntah. Kagen ortu kali." jawab pemuda itu sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Ya sudah," Seungcheol lalu ke kamar sebelah, "kamar enam belas?!" teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Complete, man!"

"Ekh, leherku bisa sakit kalau terus-terus seperti ini." Keluh Seungcheol.

"Mau kubantu ke kamar lain?" tanya pemuda berbibir kucing tadi prihatin.

"Thanks, Jisoo. Tolong bantu aku." Jawab Seungcheol, "kamar tujuh belas?" tanyanya mengetuk pintu.

Jihoon keluar dari kamar nomor 17 dengan wajah cemas, Seungcheol mengernyit, "Ada apa?"

"Wonwoo belum kembali dari tadi." jawab Jihoon.

"Apa?!"

"Aku berkali-kali menghubunginya tapi ia tidak mau mengangkatnya." Lanjut Jihoon.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada penjaga lobby jika dia melihat Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak melihatnya." Jawab Jihoon.

"Mungkin saja dia pergi ke suatu tempat dan belum kembali," ucap Seungcheol, "atau dia terjebak hujan." Lanjut Seungcheol saat mengingat bahwa hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur satu jam yang lalu, padahal dari tadi pagi cerah, cuaca memang suka berubah.

"Aku akan kembali menunggunya di lobby saja." Ucap Jihoon

.

..

Wonwoo diam di dalam halte, menatap guyuran hujan yang jatuh keroyokan di hadapannya. Seragamnya sudah basah, Wonwoo bahkan membuka blazernya yang sudah basah kuyup karena mengganggu, tapi dia malah kedinginan karena kemejanya juga sudah basah.

Wonwoo merutuk kebodohannya yang ketiduran di kelas selama beberapa puluh menit dan terbangun oleh satpam sekolah yang sedang tugas mengecek. Saat keluar, dia mengumpat karena tidak bawa payung, sedang sekolah akan segera di tutup. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo berlari kearah halte untuk berteduh.

Asrama dari halte tidak cukup jauh sebetulnya, tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa berlari kesana. Perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi, kepalanya sakit, kakinya terasa lemah dan tubuhnya mulai panas dingin. Ia bersender pada kaca halte, napasnya panjang-pendek dan kepalanya semakin sakit.

Wonwoo memejamkan mata, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit di tubuhnya, tapi ia malah teringat saat Mingyu memutuskannya. Wonwoo merasa semakin lemah saat itu juga.

"Mingyu…"

Tarik napas, di hembuskan.

"Mingyu…"

Ia memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan, meringkuk sendirian di halte, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang minim.

"Mi-Mingyu…"

Menarik napas, di hembuskan.

"Mingyu…"

Tin! Tin!

"Jeon!"

Wonwoo mendongak, mendapati mobil dengan jendelanya yang terbuka menampakkan sosok gurunya disana.

"Ya ampun, Jeon! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit! Masuklah! Aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama!"

Wonwoo mengangguk perlahan dan tertatih memasuki mobil. Gurunya itu lalu segera melajukan mobilnya menuju asrama Shining Diamond yang berada berapa dua puluh meter dari halte tadi.

"Kau tidak apa? Kau bisa bertahan kan? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" panik gurunya.

"Tidak apa, Guru Kim… saya baik-baik saja…" jawab Wonwoo dengan suara parau.

Mobil Guru Kim itu menepi di parkiran asrama. Ia lalu keluar dan memapah Wonwoo memasuki lobby asrama dan langsung disambut Jihoon dan penjaga lobby dengan wajah cemas.

"Wonwoo! Ya ampun!" Jihoon memekik, menghampiri tubuh Wonwoo yang kini tak berdaya dan hampir ambruk.

"Dia sepertinya terkena demam." Ucap Guru Kim, "segera bawa dia ke kamar sana."

Jihoon mengangguk dan tertatih menuntun Wonwoo menuju kamar 17.

"Mingyu…." Lirih Wonwoo.

Jihoon melirik pemuda itu cemas, dia lalu menyuruh Wonwoo masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sedang Jihoon pergi untuk mengambil baju salinan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan di tuntun Jihoon ke kasurnya. Jihoon lalu mengecek suhu tubuh Wonwoo dan menyelimuti pemuda itu dengan selimut lalu memberinya kompres tempel.

"Mingyu…." Wonwoo mengenyit kesakitan.

Jihoon mengernyit kesal. Dia mulai mengomel dalam hati kenapa bisa-bisanya Wonwoo malah memanggil nama pemuda itu,

"Wonwoo," panggil Jihoon, mendekat pada Wonwoo dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, bibir dan tubuh Wonwoo bergetar dan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sedari tadi dengan gelisah.

Jihoon iba melihatnya, ia lalu berbisik sesuatu pada Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya dia mengepak barangnya dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mengabaikannya, Gyu." Ucap pemuda bermata 10:10 itu pada Mingyu.

"Ho-shit. Diam." jawab Mingyu sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam selimut.

"Aku sudah capek denganmu disini, aku mau Jihoon-ku kembali, dan namaku itu Soonyoung, Hoshi itu nama panggung tapi kau jangan seenaknya menambah huruf t di belakang." Keluh pemuda itu.

"Bodo amat."

"Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya begitu?" tanya Soonyoung jengah, "kau itu laki gak sih?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab.

"Memaafkan itu memang susah, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali." Ceramah Soonyoung.

Mingyu tidak merespon.

"Aku tau kau pasti menyesal melakukan ini padanya, padahal kau mencintainya." Ucap Soonyoung lagi.

Mingyu tetap diam.

"Mau sampai kapan menunggu kalau begitu, kau tau Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang suka bergerak lebih dulu." Lanjut Soonyoung.

Mingyu menghembuskan napas lelah. Lalu sebuah dobrakan pintu membuat kedua pemuda di ruangan 19 terlonjak. Jihoon muncul dengan wajah seram dan menyeret Mingyu keluar dari kamar dan menendangnya.

"Jangan masuk kesini lagi dan rawat Wonwoo sana!"

Mingyu melongo, lalu pintu itu dibanting tepat di depan wajahnya dan mengenai wajah tampannya.

"AWW!" teriaknya pilu lalu mengusap wajahnya yang habis dihantam pintu.

Beberapa anak keluar dari kamar-kamar yang lain dan mengomel pada Mingyu untuk tenang. Mingyu manyun, lalu bangkit. Dia menatap kamar nomor 17 dengan malas lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menuju lobby. Dia duduk di sofa besar yang ada disana dan mulai tidur-tiduran.

Dia teringat dengan rencana yang Seungcheol berikan waktu itu.

" _Putus saja sementara dengannya."_

Rencana yang gila memang. Awalnya Mingyu menolak, tapi Seungcheol memaksa dengan alasan untuk membuat Wonwoo sadar dan Mingyu dengan berat hati menerima dan melakukannya.

Melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang terpukul setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu benar-benar tidak bisa lupa dari ingatannya. Mingyu tahu ia keterlaluan. Bahkan rencana Seungcheol tidak berguna. Wonwoo tidak datang padanya untuk meminta maaf atau apapun itu, seberapa lama Mingyu menunggu, bahkan mereka malah bertengkar karena emosi satu sama lain waktu pelajaran olahraga tadi.

Lalu ia teringat kata-kata Soonyoung yang baru kali ini ia sadari.

" _Mau sampai kapan menunggu kalau begitu, kau tau Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang suka bergerak lebih dulu."_

Memang benar Wonwoo selama ini tidak pernah bergerak lebih dulu soal perlakuan romantisme, Mingyu yang selama ini melakukannya. Mengingat itu Mingyu merasa bodoh sekali.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur, tapi udara dingin memaksanya untuk terjaga. Ia menunggu beberapa menit dan tidak ada perubahan.

Mingyu mendesah keras dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar 17, kamarnya dan Wonwoo. Ia terdiam di depan pintu dengan bimbang.

Apakah Wonwoo sudah tidur? Apakah Wonwoo akan kaget melihatnya datang? Atau mungkin malah marah melihatnya? Atau mengusirnya?

Dengan perlahan dia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk. Apa yang ia lihat kemudian membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kasur Wonwoo yang dimana pemiliknya tidur dengan napas tersenggal diatasnya.

"Mingyu…." Lirih Wonwoo di sela napasnya yang tersenggal.

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur dan mengecek tubuh Wonwoo. Ia terkejut mendapati tubuh Wonwoo sangat panas. Mingyu lalu teringat teriakan yang Jihoon ucapkan saat mengusirnya tadi.

"… _rawat Wonwoo sana!"_

Mingyu merasa bodoh lagi. Ia tidak mendengarkan Jihoon dan malah meinggalkan Wonwoo yang sedang sakit. Andai saja emosinya tidak membuatnya lupa diri, ia sudah berada disini sejak tadi. Ia merasa pernapasannya sesak sekarang.

"Min… Gyu…"

Dada Mingyu menghangat mendengar Wonwoo memanggilnya dalam bisikan. Ia lalu mengelus kedua pipi Wonwoo dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kening Wonwoo.

"Iya, hyung…. Aku disini…" ucap Mingyu, lalu mengecup kedua mata Wonwoo, kedua pipinya, hidungnya lalu bibirnya.

"Mingyu.." Wonwoo yang merasakan itu semua dengan cepat memeluk Mingyu erat-erat seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Mingyu… Mingyu…"

Mingyu yang awalnya terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Wonwoo kini membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Ia memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan menyadari bahwa pinggang itu kini terasa lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ia memeluk pemuda itu. Mingyu tersenyum pahit, ini semua salahnya.

Air mata Wonwoo yang sedari tadi ia bendung lolos begitu saja. Mingyu terkejut lagi mendengar suara isakan dan dengan perlahan melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

Wonwoo yang sejak dulu di kenal tidak gampang menangis atau lebih suka menahan tangisannya kini menangis di hadapannya, bahkan tangisan itu semakin kencang.

"Huu…. Hiks… hiks… ja.. ngan… pergi… lagi…" ucap Wonwoo di sela isakannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu, bergerak untuk mencari kehangatan pada tubuh yang ia rindukan.

Mingyu dengan senang hati mengeratkan pelukan dan kini berbaring di kasur Wonwoo dengan kondisi saling memeluk.

"Iya, aku tidak akan pergi lagi.."

Wonwoo tersenyum lega, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Mingyu dan memejamkan mata bahagia. Mingyu tersenyum dan menciumi rambut Wonwoo yang basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kehujanan." Jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Tubuhmu kurus sekali, sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Belum."

"Apa kompresmu ini harus diganti?"

"Tidak usah…"

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit. Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu erat-erat, "Mau kemana?" lirihnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu, tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo terdiam dan melepaskan Mingyu lalu menunggu dengan sabar. Mingyu muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, satu gelas air putih dan beberapa obat.

Dia lalu menyuapi Wonwoo hingga obatnya dan kembali berpelukan diatas kasur dengan cara duduk. Wonwoo memeluknya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu memeluknya dengan menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Wonwoo.

Keduanya tetap pada posisi itu sambil bersenandung tidak tentu arah lalu tertawa kecil.

"Mingyu…"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah egois dan cemburu berlebihan."

"….."

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku percaya padamu bukannya bertanya hal konyol seperti waktu itu lalu mendiamkanmu."

"…."

Wonwoo menuggu balasan, tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Wonwoo sudah diambang batas sabar dan takut jika Mingyu tidak memaafkannya. Hampir saja air matanya kembali merebak jika saja Mingyu tidak mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf."

Wonwoo mengerjap, Mingyu tersenyum gemas dan mengecup Wonwoo berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak peduli dan menjauhimu."

Wonwoo tersenyum manis, "Iya, aku maafkan."

"Kau kumaafkan juga, terimakasih."

Lalu keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Hyung, ingat." Mingyu membuka suara, "percayalah padaku, aku tetap mencintaimu dan tetap milikmu sekalipun aku tidak sedang bersamamu. Okay?"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, "Iya, aku percaya."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Dan aku percaya hyung juga mencintaiku." Ucapnya lalu mencium kening Wonwoo.

Lalu keduanya saling tatap dan tersenyum sebelum membaringkan diri.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, sudah malam." Ucap Mingyu sambil mematikan lampu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, masih dengan memeluk Mingyu dan menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan dekapan itu, dia bergumam, "Selamat tidur, Mingyu…"

Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Wonwoo, "Selamat tidur, Wonwoo…"

Dan keduanya tertidur nyenyak hingga akhirnya lupa waktu dan paginya bangun kesiangan tanpa ada yang membangunkan.

 **END**

Review!

 _ **Coffey Milk**_


End file.
